


Some things take you by surprise

by emma_ockham



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_ockham/pseuds/emma_ockham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura remenisces about the New Caprica effect on her relation with Bill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things take you by surprise

Some things take you by surprise.

She had been aware that Bill’s attitude towards her had changed since the settlement on New Caprica. It was as if the shedding of her title had enabled him to contact the woman she was, had allowed the man he was inside to be set free. 

She had enjoyed the unexpected frivolous and obvious masculine prancing side of him. She’d laughed out loud and he, knowing exactly what it was she suddenly saw, had laughed with her, heartedly, liberated and he had asked her to dance with him. 

As a president she had been unattainable, impossible to woe given their shared responsibilities, but as soon as she was just a woman, he started to make the moves, obviously and openly, never ashamed. When he let his eyes take the scenic route or let them linger where he wanted them to linger, it was hard not to feel flushed and pleased and warm, and frankly she didn’t try. 

Their flirtation had been delightful, even though spasmodic, ruled by his schedule that didn’t allow him to spend much time planet side. Sometimes she wondered if he had had secondary gains in mind when he dissuaded her from going on with the election fraud.

She had chosen the red dress as a signal. When they reclined on their bed under the stars she had sighed contently. Yes, she was ready to unbutton him, yes she was ready to shed the dress and mount him, but the grass had stirred his dreamy cuddly side and he seemed more than content to hold her and stare at the stars, feeling the length of her body warm against his side.

Some things take you by surprise.

The way their relation had shifted back to their old habits the moment she became president again had surprised them both. How the constraints of office had stifled the lighthearted unrestrained part of their connection. 

Sometimes, she wondered what he would do if she would let her hand amble over the expanse of his chest, sometimes she wondered what he would do if she’d lean over to whisper promises. 

It was enticing. But she didn’t put it to the test. And it would take them both by surprise if she did.


End file.
